Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: It's a Christmas story ) Merry Christmas.


**This is only one chapter heh. In the spirit of Christmas.. Jack and Erica are 5.**

* * *

"Jack!" Erica whispered as she shook her brother in bed. "Jack!" 

"What Erica?" Jack asked sleepily as he turned his body away from Erica.

"Wake up I think I hear Santa!"

Jack sat up straight and looked at Erica. "Really?"

"Yea." Erica smiled. "Let's go!" She said grabbing Jack's hand and running to his door.

"SHHHH! member auntie Phoebe said that Santa only comes when we sleep."

"Oh yea... Then we can tiptoe." Erica quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs. Erica's eyes widened and Jack knew she was about to scream so he quickly covered her mouth. "Mommy's kissing Santa!" She whispered.

"Merry Christmas Santa." Monica smiled and played with his beard.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Chandler said in a deep voice and kissed Monica back. "I love mistletoe." He said kissing her again.

"Wanna take this upstairs Santa?" Monica giggled.

"Why is mommy going to take the tree to her room?" Jack asked holding onto the wood.

"Why is mommy kissing Santa?" Erica wondered as she scratched her blonde head.

Jack looked at Erica and shook his head. "To get us more presents duh!" He turned his head back to his mommy.

"Won't daddy get mad?" Erica asked sitting on the step below Jack.

"No. He knows. He doesn't want to pay for the stuff so he lets mommy kiss Santa."

"Why doesn't daddy kiss Santa?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Erica be quiet."

"Aww come on.. please." Monica pouted.

"Aww fine but it's going to be your fault there are going to be so many disappointed little kids all over the world." He smiled and kissed her again.

"That's too bad.." Monica giggled.

Chandler took Monica's hand and led her over to their big white couch. He kissed her one last time and went over to the big red bag and started unloading the gifts under the perfectly decorated tree which already had tons of gifts under it.

"Hey Jack.. why doesn't Santa have black stuff on him from coming down the chimney?"

"Because Mommy cleans the chimney. Mommy cleans everything."

"Need help Santa?" Monica said in a sexy voice.

"I'm almost done.. you'll just be a big distraction for me." He said putting the last gift under the tree. "I'm all done." He turned around and smiled at her. "Ready to go upstairs?"

"Don't forget the milk and cookies." Monica smiled.

"Monica it's gonna give me really bad breath.."

"What a great thing to say right before sex." Monica grinned and played with her hair. "Besides at the bottom of they plate I left a mint."

"Smart." He said eating the cookies. "Want some?"

"No those were specially made for you."

"How is your husband gonna feel about this?" He grinned sipping the milk.

"I'm not sure.. this can be or little secret."

He popped the mint into his mouth.

"Go!" Erica whispered and they both ran up the stairs.

Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler and started to kiss him. "We really have to do something about this beard." Monica said pulling a piece of white hair out of her mouth.

Chandler picked Monica up and started up the stairs. "You are a heavy little girl aren't you?"

Monica playfully slapped Chandler.

* * *

"Thank you mommy." Erica smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Monica smiled tightening her grip around Chandler.

"You guys got a lot of gifts this year." Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through her 2 year old sons blonde hair.

"Yea it's because Mommy kissded Santa yesterday." Erica smiled and went back to her baby doll.

Chandler spit his coffee out. "How do you know your mommy kissed Santa?"

"We saw." Jack smiled and threw a stuffed football at Joey.

Ross laughed. "So Chandler how do you feel about Monica kissing Santa?"

"He's happy because he didn't have to buy more presents." Erica smiled and climbed into Chandler's lap.

"There's one more present." Emma said taking a box out from under the tree.

"Oh yea.. that's for your uncle Chandler." Monica smiled taking the box from Emma and handing it to Chandler. "You're going to love it."

Chandler smiled and opened it. He looked at Monica. "You shouldn't have sweetie.. a used pregnancy test.. this is the best present ever." He said sarcastically and pecked her on the cheek. "I mean this laptop you got me is grosse compared to this.."

"Where's the paper? I thought tests need paper..." Jack looked up at Monica.

Monica looked at Chandler waiting for a bigger reaction.

"Yea but those are different."

"What's a pranany test daddy? Why did mommy give you a test on Christmas?" Erica looked at the test.

"I don't know.. why sweetie?" Chandler asked Monica.

"I swear your husband is like Joey sometimes." Phoebe laughed rocking her 3 month old daughter.

"Hey." Joey shot Phoebe a look.

Chandler looked at the stick a little longer. "OH MY GOD!"He looked at Monica with big eyes.

"Ow!" Erica whined climbing off of Chandler and walked over to Ross.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yea." Monica smiled.

"What's that uncle Ross?"

"That means your mommy is going to have a baby."

"Where's the baby? There's no more presents." Jack said throwing all the wrapping paper out of the way under the tree.

"The baby is in your mommy's tummy." Mike smiled.

"How did it get there?" Erica yawned.

"Is that why Santa went to your room mommy?" Jack stood up and walked over to Monica.

All the grown ups except for Monica and Chandler laughed. "Who wants pancakes?" Monica asked getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help ya!" Chandler said running after her.

"They didn't answer the questins." Erica said walking after them.

"Poor Monica and Chandler."Rachel laughed.

"How did the baby get there?" Emma asked Rachel.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it. MERRY CHRISTMAS! hehe.. Please reivew.**


End file.
